Flying
by astraplain
Summary: After a month away, Wolfram returns to Blood Pledge Castle and receives a surprise. Note: this was written last year but I'm just getting around to posting it here


::Disclaimer: the wonderful KKM is not mine

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wolfram led his horse into the barn, patting her neck and murmuring soothingly. She moved slowly, limping a little after traveling so many days over rough terrain.

Tethering her loosely at the grooming station, Wolfram let the stableboys take charge of the saddle and tack while he selected a brush and comb and started brushing her down.

Fanarel was as particular as her master about some things and proper grooming was one of them. Wolfram rarely entrusted a post-trip rubdown to stableboys and grooms. The last time he'd done it, Fanarel had made her displeasure known by nipping at Wolfram and trying to throw him the next time he rode.

Henrick, most senior of Wolfram's personal guard approached, having already tended to his own horse. "The men have completed their assignment, Sir. Request permission to release them to their quarters."

"Granted," Wolfram nodded, still methodically rubbing down his horse. He'd known Henrick long enough to be able to skip a few formalities - especially at the end of a long month of patrolling the borders. "Please give them my thanks, Henrick. And let them know they - and you - have the next two weeks off unless there's an emergency."

Henrick smiled widely at this unexpected vacation. "Thank you, Sir." He hurried away a bit faster than strict discipline would have permitted, but Wolfram wasn't about to stop him. He intended to hurry off himself once his demanding horse was content.

"Yo!" Yozak greeted Wolfram, striding past with a bundle of long wooden boards slung over one shoulder. Wolfram returned the greeting, blinking and allowing him to pass. With Yozak it was usually better not to ask questions.

"The kiddo's in the back by the big shade tree," Yozak called, as he continued walking. "You might want to see him before you take your bath - we had a lot of rain."

Wolfram sighed and changed direction, hiking across the castle grounds rather than heading for the luxury of a long soak in the king's private bath. He greeted people absently, considering what misadventure the wimp might be tangled up in now. No one was screaming and nothing was on fire, so that meant it couldn't be too bad.

Dorcas hurried past pushing a wheelbarrow full of... was that sand? He greeted Wolfram but kept moving. Wolfram could hear Gisela in the distance so that explained Dorcas' hurry.

"Welcome back, Sir von Bielefeld," Murata appeared beside Wolfram, eyes hidden behind his thick glasses and a smile of amusement on his face. "Yuuri's been anxiously awaiting your arrival."

"What's he gotten himself into this time?" Wolfram was tired and this unexpected hike was making him cranky.

"Just a little do-it-yourself project. You might call it home improvement."

Wolfram huffed at the thought of what crazy thing Yuuri had come up with this time. There was still foam in the fountain from his last great idea.

"What?" Wolfram stopped and started at the monstrous wooden structure that had been assembled near the old tree. There were pieces everywhere, sticking out at odd angles and it took a moment of concentration before the mass resolved itself into shapes and structures.

"Papa!!!!" Greta leapt down from the... was that a wooden horse?... and came at him, full speed. Wolfram caught her, barely keeping them from falling.

"Is that how a princess behaves?" he teased her, getting a kiss followed by an indignant huff.

"It's how this one behaves," she answered primly, giving him another kiss before squirming to be let loose. "Come see what Daddy made for me."

Wolfram glanced over at Murata, but the Great Sage was annoyingly silent so Wolfram turned his attention back to what had to be the biggest... whatever it was... he'd ever seen.

"Wolfram, welcome back." Yuuri grinned up at his fianc? he was holding a board and his face, clothes, and hands were streaked with mud. "We're building a playground."

Conrad was there, of course, working alongside Yuuri and just as muddy. He was holding several lengths of chain. "Welcome back," he greeted before returning to his work.

"We thought we'd be all done," Yuuri explained, handing the board to Conrad and turning his attention fully to Wolfram and Greta. "But there was a lot of rain so it slowed us down." Yuuri looked down at Greta. "Want to give Wolfram the grand tour while I help Conrad with the swings?"

"Yes!" Greta cheered, taking Wolfram's hand and leading him to the left side of the contraption. It had three platforms, with an angled ladder leading to the second and a small straight ladder to access the highest one. The second tier had a short metal slide extending to the left of the structure and the third had a longer slide extending in front. "Here's the slides. There's two so Eru and the other little kids can have one too, but I'll use the high one, because I'm too big for that."

"And see that little platform down there?" Greta leaned down and pointed to the lowest platform, just above the ground. "That's the secret place where you can hide."

"And look here!" She tugged Wolfram's hand, towing him to the right where a long, high beam extended between the slide tower and a matching tower on the other side. Conrad and Yuuri were working on threading chains through heavy metal circlets fastened into the beam. "That's for swings, and Daddy said that we'd have at least four so that we can swing all three of us at once and have one left over for friends."

"He said that, did he?" Wolfram looked over at Yuuri who returned a sheepish grin.

"Yup! Come on! Here's my Princess Tower." The structure on the other side of the swingset matched the slide tower - without the slides.  
Instead, the top level had round windows all around and long narrow windows on three sides of the lower levels with the ladder in the back leading straight up to the top. "There's a secret staircase in there and a little trunk for my treasures." Greta frowned for a moment,  
considering, then added, "Boys aren't allowed there, but you and Daddy are ok. Only when I invite you, though."

Wolfram nodded solemnly at that, and she gave his hand an excited squeeze before dragging him around the Princess Tower, past what was indeed a wooden horse tethered to the tower with steps leading up the side so it would be easy for a child to climb on and off. They continued the short distance to what appeared to be a one-story Japanese-style house. In front there was a...

"See my car?" Greta demanded, dropping her hand and racing over to climb into the absurd vehicle. There were no wheels, but it did vaguely resemble some of the vehicles Wolfram had seen while on Earth. "Daddy Yuuri calls it a Jeep. See? There's a steering wheel and everything!"

Greta was distracted for a minute, turning the wheel back and forth and making "car" noises. Wolfram looked over and saw that Yuuri and Conrad were walking over to join the tour.

"Come on!" Greta demanded, sliding out of the car and racing for the house, checking over her shoulder to make sure she was being followed. "You have to take your shoes off here." She instructed, waiting impatiently while everyone obeyed. "See, there's a big room here where we can have tea parties and play games when it rains. And in here is the bedroom." She crossed the large, unfurnished room and opened a sliding door to a small room. "The little kids can take naps or I can go camping here. There's even a bathroom." She led the way out of the bedroom, pointed at the next closed door and continued to the last of the doors, opening it to reveal another empty room, the same size as the bedroom. "This could be a dining room so we can have picnics on rainy days or snacks when we don't want to go all the way back to the castle."

Greta turned to make sure everyone was still with her before crossing the large room again to the doors on the other side. They were sliding panels that opened to reveal a large porch and a smooth, clear area beyond with a fence defining the perimeter. Dorcas was there with his wheelbarrow putting down sand. "That's my garden. It's gonna have flowers and rocks and even sand. And one of the corners will be extra sandy so we can make sand castles and things."

Greta grinned at the three men, her eyes huge with excitement. "I got to decide on furniture and curtains and Grandma Jennifer said she'd have the seamstress make me a real kimono and everything. So you'll have to have one too or you won't be dressed right."

Wolfram was looking around, still trying to take it all in when Yozak interrupted. "Oi, Princess. Grandma Celi's looking for you. She has more fabric samples."

"Yay!" Greta cheered, waving goodbye to everyone as she slipped on her shoes and ran off towards the kitchen which was the closest way into the castle; very convenient for grabbing a cookie on the way past.

Once Greta was gone, Conrad excused himself, returning to the swingset where Yozak and Murata were securing the last of the four swings.

"You didn't plan this all in a month," Wolfram stated, a mixture of wonder and accusation in his voice.

"No," Yuuri scratched the back of his head and looked embarrassed. "I've been thinking about it for a while. I decided to wait until you were gone so it would be a surprise."

Wolfram frowned slightly, considering what Yuuri wasn't saying. He narrowed his eyes at his fianc? "This is a lot of work for something Greta will outgrow in a few years."

Yuuri nodded, still looking uncomfortable.

"I suppose the house is a good idea - she can still use that when she's older." Wolfram looked around, considering. "Or we could use it to get away once in a while."

Yuuri was blushing harder, but grinning as he nodded.

"And it could be useful, diplomatically. We could ask visiting dignitaries to bring their families."

Yuuri nodded, but his smile dimmed a little.

Wolfram stepped forward as if to leave the little house, then stopped, just beside Yuuri, speaking barely above a whisper. "Or, we could give Greta the little brother and sister she's been asking for."

Yuuri blushed crimson and remained silent.

Wolfram was learning to understand what it meant when Yuuri didn't say anything, and he was also learning -slowly- when not to push. Instead, he brushed his hand against Yuuri's and went to put on his boots. By the time his footwear was in place, Yuuri was reaching for his hand, expression almost as bright and excited as Greta's.

"Let's try out the swings!" He urged Wolfram to follow him, dropping onto one of the carefully smoothed wooden seats and standing up,  
angled to get a good take off swing. Wolfram glanced around but Conrad, Yozak and the others had joined Dorcas at the far side of the house. He sat gingerly, his actions almost tentative.

"You know how to swing, right?" Yuuri asked, regarding Wolfram curiously.

"I have done it before," Wolfram snipped. "But not for decades. Adults don't play on swingsets."

Yuuri snorted at that and took off, using his body to urge the swing higher and higher until he noticed Wolfram was still barely moving.

"Come on, Wolf! Swing higher!"

Wolfram watched Yuuri's movements, trying self-consciously to copy them. Yuuri yelled encouragement as he whooshed past until Wolfram finally had the swing arcing almost as high as Yuuri's.

"Yes!" Yuuri cheered, his manner so reminiscent of Greta's that Wolfram laughed. They swung companionably for a few minutes. Yuuri urging Wolfram to close his eyes and just enjoy the swaying motion. A few seconds later he was apologizing. "Forget I said that!"

Oddly enough, Wolfram realized, it was okay. The movement of the swing was nothing like the nausea-inducing shifting of the ocean. He gave Yuuri a look that usually warned of an oncoming tirade. Yuuri eeped and swung a little harder. After a few seconds, with no scathing comments burning his ears, he relaxed and looked over at Wolfram again.

"Hey, Wolfram. Let's fly!" Without warning, Yuuri let go and sailed off the swing.

"Yuuri!!" Wolfram screamed, wondering how to stop this thing. He didn't expect to see Yuuri land securely on both feet, arms stretched out, laughing.

"Come on, Wolf! Fly!"

Wolfram felt his heart pounding. He was going to kill his idiot fiance. Still...

He remembered the swing Gwendal had hung from the branch of a huge old tree and how Conrad would take Wolfram there to play so many years ago. A storm had damaged the tree and it had never been replaced. There hadn't been time for such things with war threatening.

Back then, Conrad has been his best friend. They'd done everything together and the older boy never seemed to mind having his demanding baby brother trailing along. Conrad would tirelessly push Wolfram on that swing and when it was finally time to leave, he'd hold out his hands and say: "fly", catching Wolfram and giving him a big hug, spinning him around before setting him carefully on the ground.

Now it was Yuuri, standing in front of Wolfram, urging him to fly. Urging their daughter to be a little girl and not a war orphan. Urging the people of their world to live together in peace.

Yuuri, that naive, idealistic wimp.

Wolfram fixed his eyes on his fiance, let go of the swing...

... and flew.

::end::


End file.
